woheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber/Spoiler-free
Delilah Adams, known professionally as Amber is a stand-offish and stoic student at the ZPA. She is probably the strongest student at the school. She has flowing reddish-blonde hair and glowing orange eyes. History Delilah... Can't really remember anything before age eleven-or-so. It's all a blur, more-or-less. Not even the faces of her real mother or father. All she knows is that she was raised by a priest, Father Jeremiah Adams, in Braintree, Massachusetts. Delilah had a quiet childhood. She slowly began to open up more, until, a couple weeks before her seventeenth birthday, she awoke to the smell of smoke. The church was set ablaze by some godforsaken heathen. Delilah searched for Father Adams, who she accepted as the closest thing she had to a "father" and discovered him unconscious, but still alive. The nearest hospital was at least a thirty minute drive away, and there was no phone. Luckily for her, some neighbours came by and helped her out. She watched her father slowly die in the hospital room in Worcester, and decided to make it her life goal to get revenge. After her father died, she was put into the public school system and started trying to make it on her own. She did what she could, working part-time jobs and living in the houses of kind strangers, only for her to figure out that she went to school with some of the people responsible. Delilah didn't really think about her actions, she just did what she felt was right, what she thought was just. She wanted to beat the hell out of them, but she knew she would be expelled and probably turned back to the captors she escaped from six years ago. She needed to wait for the right opportunity. Moving from place to place, she eventually found herself in a town called Sherbrooke, not too far away from Braintree. Her powers allowed her to excel in school, despite her poor attitude, so she just slept through classes, avoiding other students for the most part. One day, she decided to save another student named Jacob from some guys who were picking on him. She doesn't really know why she did. Probably just to let off some steam. Out of interest, she began researching the other Parahumans at the school at the library, since neither of those guys were powered. Either from the researching or from the fight (though she could have sworn nobody was around), she managed to attract the attention of another student, Darcy Edmonds. She brushed him off at first, but once he revealed that he had some information on the local Parahuman gangs, she changed her tune. Delilah began interrogating him, hoping that he would crack if threatened. He proved too resilient though, so she tried some force and ended up smashing him into a wall. Surprised she didn't kill him, the two of them became, if not friends, allies after he revealed he wasn't one of the gang members. To make a long story short, they befriended these Parahumans and slowly began ending the feud. Along the way, they made a friend by the name of Ifrit. He was only really in it for the money, so Delilah felt she could take him if he felt like betraying their trust. Darcy wanted to be cautious about it all, while Delilah knew time was of the essence and didn't mind getting violent if she had to. The compromise between them ended up with them getting involved with real criminal activity and having to get out of it and alert the police. Everyone agreed: they were way in over their heads. Along with their ally, they got into contact with the police and somehow got roped into being double-agents. Their corresponding agent, Detective Steven Nordstrum, was not thrilled at the idea of working with some high-schoolers to take out a supervillain. Delilah shared his beliefs. She believed that they didn't need the police stirring things up for them. It would only make things harder in the end. At some point, they figured out the ringleader they were working for, a supervillain named Paradox, and his cult "The Doom Disciples", were trying to start a new time of mayhem and murder in American history, and decided that The Vanguard needed to be called... If only because Delilah didn't believe she could deal with someone as powerful as him. Around this time, The Worcester City Bombings occurred, causing the death of hundreds, including the Detective's family. With insider information, they discovered that Boston was the next target and that the destruction level would be at least ten times greater. Steven couldn't get clearance to take them to Boston so he threw away his badge and took the responsibility into his own hands. It was personal now. He drove them to The Doom Disciples hideout in the Boston underground. They got a meeting with Paradox with the plan of springing a trap on him and capturing him, though he seemed to be already aware of what was going to happen and just attacked them. Nordstrum was severely wounded by Paradox's right-hand man, Vandal by surprise and couldn't help, so it was a three-on-two fight. Dustin told Darcy to take out Paradox, who was a weaker fighter than Vandal, while Delilah and him took on him on. The fight was swift and brutal. There was no glory to be made. Dustin was crushed to death swiftly and Delilah thrown into the reinforced steel wall and skewered with a chunk of said wall. Her life began to flash before her eyes... And she remembered it all. When she was very young, she was taken in by some sort of government body to be a test subject in order to see how powers are acquired in Parahumans. She was deemed a "success" when she Awakened at age eleven. She escaped when they were planning of "disposing of her". She doesn't believe she ever really had a name. She was designated "Subject 338". She hopes there aren't 337 other "Amber"s out there. With that terrible revelation, she awakened from her slumber, finding herself in a hospital bed. She saw Darcy, who was relieved to see his friend alive and well. He explained to her what happened and she expressed how she was happy that nobody had to die. Later, both of them met with Ardent, who invited them to the newly-constructed Zarathustra Parahuman Academy, as a sort of "asylum" against imprisonment for engaging in vigilante justice. Both Darcy and Delilah couldn't really say no, though they both agreed that it would be best to become heroes. That way, they can become stronger and not have to rely on others again. The official story is that The Vanguard came in and arrested Paradox, along with all of his accomplices. Delilah secretly resents this and wishes she could take credit for it all. Story Delilah mostly works in the background, alongside Darcy doing investigative work. According to her, she is only in The Elite Club for "surveillance reasons". She believes that Sean is too stupid to ever think of her as an actual threat, since he is too self-centred and she presents herself as unimposing. She does not get along well with others and will tell you that upfront. Since the dismantling of The Watchdogs, it is unknown what exactly she is up to. Costume Delilah has a fairly simplistic costume. She wears an all-green jumpsuit with dark green highlights, along with a matching domino mask. Apparently, her costume has some significance to her, though she'll probably never tell you what exactly it is. Power Delilah's power is very mysterious. Most other people cannot see it, though it is always active. She has a sort of "spirit guardian" (as Darcy describes it) constantly with her. The Guardian has immense strength, speed and seems to augment Delilah's own physical prowess far beyond what it should be for a girl her size. According to Darcy, it resembles a floating purple minotaur, though it has no eyes or lower body. It can also talk with her, though nobody else can hear it (or even sense its presence). Aside from that, she can also do the following with her power: * Block attacks * Paralyse her opponents * Jump long distances * Levitate * Level entire buildings with her telekinetic handsCategory:ZPA Students Category:Females Category:Vigilantes Category:The Elite Club Category:The Watchdogs Category:HE-Class Parahumans